Vixen of Peace
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: this is a story were Kyuubi had a sister and she was sealed,and a ancient bloodline, A reunion of of both demon and human. Kohona is going to face a new evil and new alleys. OC UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1: Another Sealing

The Vixen of Peace

WELCOME!! hello everyone I am Sincere j, Moon. well this is my first fanfic. i am a little worried about how you guys/girls will think of it but thats ok as long as i get some reviews...lol well ill stop holding you up and let you get to the story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing related to Naruto. I only own my OC and the plot... so there you evil lowers!... LOL

**The Vixen of Peace**

Chapter 1: Another Sealing

In a cave far off from the moutons of leaf stud a young woman looking out into the rising sun to grace the earth. She had long black hair that reached to her knees as it blow in the wind behind her. She had a light tan with bright blue eyes with a purple tint to her pupils that were silted and cat like. She wore a long Wight kimono with red foxes running around lined with gold. Her body was slim and filled with grace. The only thing that made her look more than a goddess of beauty was the seven fox tails that came from her back end swaying ever so slightly. Her ears were pointed, with claw like hands that looked vary delicate.

Her face was set in a sadden expression as she looked out at the land. She could see Fire country just beyond the horizon. She looked out at the Village that was being attacked by a giant red fox with nine tails swinging destroying all that was around, killing anything or anyone that he could see. She looked sad at the fact her brother would do such a thing. She would have stopped him but she couldn't. she couldn't leave the cave it was forbidden by council of Demons. Even her own brother couldn't save her and he was the head lord but he was out voted.

She didn't know why her brother was killing and attacking the Hidden leaf village the same village he had sworn to protect as the family with the fox contract lived there. She than sighed and turned around and began to walk into the cave, but was soon turned around at her brothers cry of pain. He was ripped from his body and sealed inside a newborn baby. She stud was a shocked expression as she fell to her knees tears falling down her face. First her best friend Shukaku was sealed inside an unborn baby than her beloved brother was just sealed into a child.

What was she going to do? The two that she cared about had just been ripped away from her. She had nothing left no one was ever going to come to see her, no one is ever going to care about her ever again. As she cried she didn't notice two people approach her cautiously. One was a woman with a huge belly and a pained expiration on her face. The man who was holding her was trying to help her.

She turned when she heard a soft hiss of pain as the woman went into labor. She looked at them with suspicion etched into her face.

The man than said to her with a causes voice " pleas, Vixen-sama will you help my sister she needs a place to have the baby as a forest is no place for one to come into the world."

She looked sadly at the woman she to knew how it was to have a baby but it died at birth. She was so lost and hurt she began to harm her own Demon-kin in her blinded rage. The Demon Council didn't care about her grief and for punishment. She was to be confided in her cave in human world for 60 years, which was 2,000 years to the human world.

She stud rising to her full glory and said **" I will help you only if you help me."** She said with a soft tone stopping all of the tears from falling again. The man looked at the woman who than asked, " what is it that you want?" because the woman held protection for her unborn baby, as she rubbed her bulging stomach.

" **All I wish is that you allow me to seal myself inside you unborn chilled. And before you ask I am not like the others I am was known as ****Yoshiko the Seven tailed Vixen of peace. ****I do not harm the innocent, I give justice to though who have done wrong. And I will protect your chilled more than even an entire group of ABOU. Please that is all I ask."** she said with a pleading but powerful tone.

The woman looked at her, it was than the **Yoshiko** noticed that the woman had long flowing black hair bright green eyes her skin a pail color almost like snow. She wore a dark green kimono with flowers on it. The woman than nodded her head and said " we will except your terms Vixen-sama … but Oki she a …no Rouki it is a worthy price for the help and besides she had given her word and you know a word of a Demon is binding." She said as she hissed from pain.

Yoshiko helped the young woman and her brother into the cave she lived in. she lade her on the futon that was placed on the ground a huge bolder in front of it hiding it from view. (A/N: I am going to skip the hole you know what part lol)

She took the baby Girl from her mother who was resting and began to sill herself inside the newborn just like her brother, and friend. She drew a bunch of seals around the babe than on the stomach and had it go to her right shoulder blade. She than put seals all over her body than she placed her hand on the babe's hart and head. She than pored chakra into the Child and with a yelp of pain she was ripped from her humanoid body and she changed back into her Wight vixen form with bright eyes and black tips ling her seven tails and her ears. She than found her self in a beautiful garden with all types of flowers and there she saw a nice worm place and curled into a ball and fell asleep. Not knowing that she would not wake for a few years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well what ya think?? good, bad or kinda ok. lol  
pleas review!!

THANKS

bye bye!! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

ELLO AGAIN!! welcome to the world of Chapter 2... ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Naruto only my OC and the plot that is…

**Chapter 2: the Beginning**

A young girl with long wavy black hair She wore a small Wight sundress that was covered in mud and grime. She was in a tight fatal position crying. She shook in the cold night air that was around her. She was in hiding inside a hole in a tree she had found. She cried as she remembered what had happened just a few hours ago…

**FLASH…**

She woke to the sound of her uncle's voice calling her for breakfast. They were going to have a picnic that day. She wore her favorite dress it was a small little Wight sundress with a little baby foxes playing with a ball around the bottom.

She ran down the stares of their little two-story house in a small village in Rice century. Her voice betrayed her happiness "Ouki-Kun!" she shouted hugging the older man she thought as a father.

" Good morning Seina-Chan." He said hugging the little girl.

She looked up from hugging his legs " We still goin to the Pick nick!"

The older man nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes we are Seina-Chan, but only if you behave yourself." She jumped up and ran around to the table and sad down like a sweet innocent Angel. Rouki laughed at her cute face, she reminded him of his sister when she did that. Rouki stud there for a little bit just looking at his young niece. He shook him self out of his thoughts. 'This isn't the time to think about her right now.' He grabbed the food and gave her plate were she said out her thanks and began to dig in like a starving animal. He laughed at her antics.

Around 12 the two were seen heading to the small lake that was surrounded by cherry blossoms, the sky was clear and the temperature was lovely. So lovely that you could go on a stroll or a pick nick.

They arrived at there spot it was shaded slightly by tall cherry blossoms and was closest to the lake. As Rouki set up the picnic Seina asked to play around for a bit. She was bouncing on her feet so he knew she wouldn't be able to help set things up. So he let her go play as long as she stayed close.

Rouki began to mum slightly as he set thing up. A blanket drinks in a coiler, food in a basket, and a small picture book filled with pictures of his sister and family and friends.

He was going to finally show his little charge her past she would be 6 in a few months after all. With that he continued to set things up.

Seina smiled as she ran to play away from her uncle. She ran around the beautiful carry blossoms. She saw a little blue butterfly fly past her and she giggled and followed after it. Calling to it come back.

She followed the butterfly to a small meadow were thousands of flowers grew. Her eyes stared out in happiness she never saw so many beautiful flowers before. She laughed as she followed the butterfly farther into the filed. To her amazement as she stood in the middle millions of little blue butterflies soared into the air. She laughed and danced around the blue insects she was truly enjoying her time.

When she saw a small red animal bass throw her vision she looked towards it. They're a few feet form her was a red fox kit. It looked lost and young. She walked over to it and bent down. " You ok little fox?"

The fox jumped up raced off. She followed the little fox as it ran. She ran past trees the cherry blossom forest was coming to an end as dark tall tree began to take over their scenery.

She stopped at a small patch were she saw the baby fox inter a cavern were a bigger momma fox greeted the young kit with a lick to the face. She watched remembering when her mom used to greet her with a kiss when she got home form playing in the yard.

Her happy sprit was gone as she turned around and walked back. It was than she noticed she didn't know were she was or how to get back. Seina looked around frantically she than began to call out to her uncle.

She ran the why she thought she came. She came to the edge of the dark forest were the Chary Blossoms meet. She looked around and than dashed through the filled of flowers and butterflies.

Seina stopped at were her uncle was sitting humming as he looked out at the lad around him. Tears formed in her eyes as she raced towards him.

Rouki was enjoying the beautiful Nature around him when he herd a young voice call out his name in disperse.

She turned round in time to have Seina jump hug him. He looked down at the crying 5 year old. He wrapped his arms around her and petted her black hair.

"What's wrong, Seina-chan?"

"I – I – go-got lo-st an-and- and I cou-could-nt fi-fi –nd y-y-you!" she cryed out.

" Its ok now Seina, please stop crying, I am here, don't cry." He said calmly.

Seina choked up a little bit and looked up form her spot on his lap her eyes wet and puffy. He smiled as he wiped away the stream of tears.

"Now don't worry I am not going anywhere. Now are you hungry?"

She smiled slightly as she crawled off her uncle lap and sat across form him. They began to eat in silence for a bit then Seina began to talk about the flowers she saw and the butterflies. For a few hours they talked about everything. Than after lunch Seina went to play by the lake. She know beater than to get to close to the lake she could fall in.

She was walking from the little pond that she had been playing at. When she got back her uncle on the ground with a few knives and other objects sticking out of his back. She rushed to her tears forming in her eyes. She didn't notice the group of men laughing at her.

She screamed at her uncle to get up and shook him. The man slowly moved his head to his Niece and said, " Run! Seina-Chan don't worry about me, just run. Now honey, RUN!!" he said weekly to her trying to push her towards home. But the girl didn't go anywhere. She just watched as her uncle almost like her father toke one last breath and died. Her small body couldn't handle the stress and power she was felling so she lost it. She screamed and looked at the startled men who were looking at the young 5 year old with fear in their eyes. The power she was letting out was strong but the killer instinct was frizzing them in place.

As she screamed her body let louse of her chakra and the chakra of something that was had just woken up to protect the young charge. Seina screamed and a blinding Wight light shot out from her body and a light purple almost a Wight color began to form around her body like fire.

Her bright Purplish eyes turned into a silver color with black slits as pupils and even one chakra tail formed around her back end. The chakra made a figure like a fox around her body. The girl didn't know what was happening but yet she did she felt the need to make them suffer.

She attacked the bandits with blinding fury. She ended up almost killing three and severely injuring the others. Soon her body instincts told her to run hide and with out a second thought the girl ran into the forest and hid into a hole in a huge tree. Where she was now.

**END FLASH …**

Seina's body couldn't take the stress so she had passed out when she had safely hide herself. She found herself in a nice garden and she began to hear a woman voice sinning a low but beautiful song. She was tending to a few plants. She than looked up to see the young girl she had sworn to protect. Her long black hair was moving to the side reviling smooth pale skin but not silky. Bright blue eyes with purple lining her slits for her cat like eyes. Her teeth were razor sharp but had a gentle look into them. She wore a Wight kimono with red and gold Foxes running around the bottom. She wore long black fingerless gloves that when clear to her elbows.

She stopped singing and looked at the little girl that was before her. She smiled at her and said in a genital voice, **" hello young Kit, please come hear I need to see you."** The girl shied a way for a bit than came closer till she stud beside the woman.

" W-who is you." The little girl stampeded. Yoshiko smiled sadly and kneeled down in front of the girl. She creased the girl cheek than said, **"Dear girl I am sorry,"**

The girl looked at her in surprise and said, "What are you sorry about?" she said to her.

"**I couldn't protect you enough, I am so sorry you had to witness your uncles death."** She said as she hugged the young girl in front of her. Who began to cry into her arms? They stayed like that for a long time Yoshiko comforting the girl as she cried out all of her fillings out into her shoulder.

After a bit the girl moved away and looked into the woman's eyes and said, "Who is you? And why-d you have tails?" she asked just now noticing the seven Wight foxtails behind her.

Yoshiko smiled as she said** " I am your protector Child, I am know to the world as Yoshiko the seven- tailed Demon Fox of peace. I am the younger sister of the Kyuubi. But do not fear I can not harm others unless they harm the innocent." **

The girl stared at her in awe " how did you get hear?" she said sitting down on a Wight side bench that was under a sakura tree.

Yoshiko smiled and said, **"Now that's a story that I can tell you. You see it all happened…"** she told the girl of what happened five years ago and why she had sealed herself inside the girl.

"So your inside me and your spouse to protect me right?" she asked her.

Yoshiko nodded her head a bit and said **"Now Kit I need to teach you how to control my Demon chakra and I remember that you wanted to be a Ninja so you could protect thought weaker than your self like your mother and Uncle who both died being attacked by bandits and a Ninja. If that is what you wish to do?"** she said to the little vessel.

Seina began to think about it and than she looked right into Yoshiko eyes and saw purity, gentleness, power, and a strong look of protectiveness. Seina than nodded and said " Yes, but what about the village?" she said slumping a bit and having her long hair fall into her face.

" **Its all right Kit, I know what we should do."** She gently tucked the girls long black hair behind her and petted her head gentile. **" Now I just need you to show me your right shoulder so I can make a few adjustments to the seal."**

Seina moved her hair and you could see her seal it looked like a black out line of a fox head with seven tails sounding it in a swirl than in red was the sign for fox than seal.

Yoshiko smiled and than she cut her finger and made the symbol for fox on the inside of the Foxes head. **"This with hurt a bit ok so be ready"** Yoshiko reassured the girl she than pored some chakra into the seal. The girl cried out for a bit than she stopped. Than every thing went black. The words that Yoshiko said to her still in her mind **" When you wake I I'll be there and you'll have a friend." **Yoshiko smiled and kissed the girls forehead.Sending her back to the real world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is Chapter 2…. I hope it was good … don't forget to review… PLEASE REVIEW!!

THANKS FOR READING/REVIWING IS STILL NEEDED!!


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha!

**ELLO!! AGAIN here's the 3re chapter... hope you enjoy it...**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything Naruto related... i repeat... i do not own anything Naruto... just the plot and the OC's...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark figure moved around in the shadows. In the dark night of no moon the village of Sound was more quite than normal. The figure chuckled inwardly at the fact a sound village wouldn't have any sound. The nin jumped though the shadows as if it was a normal stroll. There were a few guards patrolling the grounds.

The shadow covered nin soon came up on their target. A huge building that looked to be varies heavily guarded. The dark cloaked figure smirked and formed a few hand seals and in an instant she was changed into a bird. The disguised nin few around a bit to not look unusual. The guards didn't suspect a thing. The bird nin flew up to a darkened window that was in the back. The bird looked around and than changed back. She noticed a seal on the window and did a few hand seals and touched the window tracing the windows edge. With a small glow the window cracked open jut a bit. The figures smirked. With a few hand seals and the ninja changed into a rat. The disguised rat wiggled its why throw the window.

It raced to an air vent and squeezed through it. The nin crawled down the air vent until it stopped at a room that was guarded vary well. The nin tuned into a bird again and few down to floor of a room that was loaded with scrolls and artifacts. The figure turned back to a human and crouched low walked to the area that had their target info.

The dark nin gaped a scroll labeled "secret, forbidden Arts." Than grasped two more scrolls 'experiments" than "Sound village tactics" the figure pulled out three of there own scrolls and did a few hand seals while quietly saying "Copy art: secret scrawl copy" with a little glow and a poof later there was tree identical scrolls to the ones the nin took out.

The nin pocketed the three replicas than put the scrolls back into place with a little surprise on them for the next person to look at them. The nin slowly crawled to the artifacts area and fond the one object the dark nin was looking for, there on a mantle was a scroll that was huge it had the 10 different demon weapons sealed inside it.

Its said that the Demon weapons only come out if there decedents or the demon it self summand it.

The figure did a few hand seals and the scroll shrank. The nin gaped it and stuffed it in its pocket.

The figure smirked and changed into a bird and few to the air vent and out the room she first came in from. The nin would have gone trough the same spot but the light was on and people were talking.

The bird turned into a rat and slowly creped to the hole for the air.

A man with silver hair and glasses was talking to three of nins. You couldn't tell who they were or what they looked like because they had hoods on.

"Aright! Jade, killer, clone you three will inter the next chuunin exams, you will not let yourselves be sensed or suspected. You are only to place a tracing seal on theses people." The silver hair nin handed a folder to the biggest of the group which was Killer.

"Also her are your new identities, you are form a small village of grass and had been chosen to inter the exam."

The nin handed than another file with three paper and id cards. One was a woman with green hair and green eyes, with the name Jade no last name. The second was a tall skinny boy that look almost like the nin but had one green eye and one brown eye. His name showed Kibon with no last name (clone). Than the last was Hamer Kini (killer.) he was a big man about three times the size of the commanding nin it had black eyes and black hair.

"And when you have completed the task you are to quite and report back try not to get into the final rounds. That is all dismissed." The nin commanded the three, who disappeared soon after.

The secret rat nin turned around and headed off the other why trying to find another why to get out. The figure found another empty room and did the same things to get out and with a flap of its wings it few off. Not being detected for a long time.

The figure smirked and turned back and than raced off. The figure didn't realize he was still in the sound territory and that there was a patrol a few yard from were he changed back.

"Hay you! What are you doing here, show some ID." The figure swore at his carelessness. And raced off with the three nins following after him.

The sound nins tossed kunai and shuriken at him. A few hitting on the black covered nins back. The dark nin than went throw a few hands seals and took a deep breathe and with a blast shot a grand fireball at the three sound nins. With a poof the foreign nin disappeared leaving three vary hurt nins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman was sitting by a fire she was watching her fish cook. Her long Black hair was raised into a messy pony tell. A few strands left out to frame her face. She had tan skin with bright purple eyes.

Her long black trench coat with silver lined into it was to the side as it was to hot to were it at the moment. She wore black shorts with a tight purple net and bra comp shirt. Her shoes were long nee high nin boots. She had no head ban for the ninja world but she did have a black and silver clothe covering her forehead with a upside down crescent moon.

Beside her was a half grown Wight vixen with black tipping her ears and tail. It also had a black cloth around her neck with the word Vixen on it. The fox suddenly changed into a Wight tiger cup and meowed at the girl when she heard a sound behind her. The girl turned around a Kunai was in her hand in an instant. The 'fox' was growling with much warning to though in the trees behind them.

" Who are you? What do you want?" she growled out at the group behind her. She had thought that the sound nins had found her some how, But a voice came out of the tree that was shadowed by the darkness of the night. The moon giving off a Éire type of glow around them " Hello, we don't mean to harm you, so could you lower your weapon." The owner of the voice came out of the shadows.

The man wore black clothing and a Jounin vest on he had a black mask covering his lower part of his face. He had a Leaf Haiti around his head as silver hair spiked out with a mess look.

" Tell me who you are and I might not attack you." She said with a threatening voice killer instinct shot out in small waves telling the Snobi that she wasn't kidding.

The man Sighed as he answered "All right I am Hatake Kakashi and my I ask who you are?"

The Girl looked with narrow eyes " I wont until you tell your companions to come out, or I might think your hear to attack me." She said with a smirk.

The man looked surprised for about half a second and he than nodded his head and two other people come out of the trees one on her right and one on her left. On her left was a man with a green spandex outfit with orange leg and arm wormers with a Jounin vest on as well. He had a bowl cut like hair cut and big fuzzy brows. On her right was a woman with (**A/N: Well you will know as I don't really know what she looks like. Um yeah sorry.)**

" Now who are you?" she said still in a defensive like mode.

The two looked at her than the Wight 'fox' that was beside her. The man was the first one to step forward in a friendly way and said, " I am the amazing Maito Gai The Green Beast of Konoha." The man said striking a posse that made the two blink in disgust and look towards the woman for her name.

The woman crossed her arms and said, " I am **Yuuhi Kurenai **and that all you need to know." The woman with ruby eyes said with a guarded look in her eyes.

" Now we need to know who you are girl?" said the first Jouning she had seen.

She lowered her defensive stance and stud up starter and said " I am **Seina Akari** but I go by Aurora and if you don't mind that's what you will call me all right."

She heard a yelp from the Wight cat fox and smiled at it.. "This is my friend and traveling companion Satu, she's vary smart so I would watch your step if I were you."

"Anyway would you like to have a set?" she said moving to the set of logs around the fire and the cooking fish.

The three Jounin looked at each other and the leader as it looked like nodded his head to the others as he said "We only ran into you by accident but I guess we could stay for a bit." The man sighed as his two tired teammates tired faces. They were heading home from a long mission and were tired from the events.

Seina or Aurora sat down and began to check the fish and they only had a bit longer to cook so she sat on the log from before and was petting the Wight tiger on the top of her head.

" so kid, what are you doing out hear all by your self?" Asked **Kurenai **as she watched the girl in front of her.

Aurora smiled and said " I am never really alone I have Satu, with me and she's smarter than most humans and probably just as powerful as a few higher ranked Genin. Besides I don't have any family or true friends with me so I just live like a wondering samurai you could say as I am not really qualified as a Ninja." She said with a grim but still had the smile on her face.

Gie than had to put his two cents in " WOW! YOU A YOUNG WOMAN WITH FIRE OF YOUTH IN YOUR HART OUT ON HER OWN WITH GRAT POWERS OF A NIJA WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK WITH US TO KOHNA AND BRING YOUR PASHION OF YOUTH WITH YOU SO YOU CAN BECOME STRONGER!!" the man shouted into the night as he struck a pose with a sun setting behind him she winced in disgust at the gay pose.

"Um… I don't think your village would ever except me so I don't think…"

she was than cut off by Kurenai who said " why wouldn't are village not except you unless your some kind of missing-nin I don't see the problem."

Than Kakashi said " yes why don't you come back with us, no one should be left alone to long with out human contact or they might just turn on thought who once considered you human." He said in a seriously voice.

The girl looked at them in surprise than sighed and said " what do you think Satu, you what to go to Konoha for a bit?" she asked the Wight tiger beside her.

The fox tilted her head than she scared the others by speaking in a soft gentle voice " that would be good for you young kit, you do need friends that are your age and I am just an um… Tiger not human it's not normal for your kind. so I suggest you go as you know I will fallow you to the end of you're natural and spirit life Kit." The Wight tiger said with a look of grate wisdom in her eyes. The three Konoha shinobi were shocked that it spoke in human tong as they have never seen a tiger do that.

Aura looked at the three leaf ninja and sighed and said " I will go with you but for know lets eat am starving." She said taking the five fish off the fire and handed on the each of them and Satu.

The three leaf ninja set there tint around hers but still a bit away for they still didn't trust her completely.

MORNING!!

(**A/N: I strongly dislike mornings, but that what 89 percent of the worlds thought's But that's just a guess… Anyway on with the show!! )**

Aurora woke up before the sun and began her morning retrials. First she got into her work out close, which were her skintight black shorts with a black sports. Her long black hairs pulled into a pony tell as well. She made the fire and caught some fish than she put them on the fire than left to train as Satu guarded them from other animals and ninjas who were hungry from the smell.

When the sun was almost completely raised she returned and saw the three-leaf shinobi eating the fish silently as Satu held two in her mouth. She smiled weekly at the tiger. Satu had to stay in her tiger form all night. She knew it was uncomfortable for her to stay in a form that wasn't her own. Seina just sat down the others looked at her as she entered and it was the first time they got a clear picture of the young girl in front of them. they were a bit surprised at what they saw.

**(A****/N: Just think of before, they didn't get a completely good look as it was night and the shadows and dark night took over her feathers. Ok, ok**)

She smiled as them " well it s good to see you're up, and by the looks of it your all rejuvenated and back to your healthy order so after this should we head to Konoha?" She asked them

The silver haired nin nodded and said " ya that seams good." He nodded his head as he pulled out an orange book with the words Come Come Paradise. she shook her head as she saw the book. She silently ate the fish, than went to put up her camping gear after she got dress in her normal cloths. the others also put there tints and stuff up. It was almost thirty minutes later when they were all ready to go.

" you ready Ora?" asked the silver haired Jouning. She looked at him and put out a finger for one. And Whistled sharply and the Wight tiger Satu came out of the forest. The cat sat beside her and Ora looked at her and said " Satu you ready to go?" The cat 'fox' nodded its head and with a twitch of the tail. She shook her head and bent over a bit so the Cat 'FOX' jumped onto her shoulder.

She turned to the three Jounin who were a bit amused and still bit caustics of the two in front of them.

" I am ready now, lead the way." She said with a smile. Kakashi nodded and all four of them jumped towards the trees to get to Konoha. They were quiet on their way to Konoha.

The three Leaf nins kept taking glancing at the girl in-between them until Kurenai asked " so Ora how exactly are you able to keep up with us if you're not a ninja?"

Ora looked at the ruby eyes Nin for a second than looked in font of her " I am a ninja in away but not in anther, you see I don't have a village and I don't want to just barge into another Hidden village so I just trained on my own and became a apprentices under a few other lone or retired ninjas."

Kakashi than asked still ahead of her " so what have you been doing to earn money to get supplies?" he asked in a species voice.

Ora chuckled again and said petting Satus head for a second. " If your appalling that I stolen the stuff I gotten your wrong as one of my codes of living ' never still what is not yours unless you have good reason to' and money is not one of them even to buy food to eat. I've been Hunting down a few Missing-nins from different Villages and doing missions for the more week and poor village for less than most Ninja Villages so I get more calls to do. I do believe the name I have pick up was ', hunter ninja of the moonlight or even the silver moon' " she said with a laugh.

The three Leaf nins were beyond surprised and that's saying something as they don't get surprised easily and this girl had surprised them more than once since they met her.

Never in a million years had they thought that this girl was the famous Silver moon . The same one who had been placed into the Jounin bingo book about a year ago. It didn't have alight of info on the Hunter nin but it did say that it had a Wight Tiger and a crescent moon like sword (more like a boomerang in that shape with a sharp edge) it didn't even have a gender as the nin would have powerful disguises or had a jutsu that made them forget what she looked like. But they did have a guess at Female.

" you're the silver moon but your only what 12…15 tops how could you take on the Hizens, they would have killed you." Kurenai said in surprise.

**(A/N: Hazens- a group of nins and bandits that had been killing and destroying villages that were weaker than them. some were just taken and controlled by one nin. You can guess by whom…)**

Ora looked at them with a sad expression and said " I am 16 thank you, and I didn't go in there alone my friend had come with me. He's training with one of my other sansei so I won't see him for about a month or maybe more. But it wasn't any trouble with him and me it was quite easy, but I still wish I didn't have to do that. Some of thought men had families with children. I still wish I could have spared them form that controlling justsu" She said with cold regretful tone.

" Your Fire of youth is Amazing you a mere girl have defeated the one of the most violent. You my girl are a true ninja." Gai said grabbing on to her shoulders and looking her in the eyes than he burst into tears and hugged her mumbling about Pain and Sadness. They had stopped for a bit when this happened she was stiff as a board no one had hugged her except for five people and that was only because she knew they were no threat.

" Gai will you pleas let me go. If you don't I might just sick Satu on you." She said deadly Series. Gai looked at the growling Tiger on the ground by her feet and he quickly let go, and took a deep breath and said " sorry Gai – Sama but I don't like to be hugged to often, it's a action I only allow my loved ones to do." Gai nodded with a brilliant smile and said " Of core your Fire is bright but your Passion is brighter!" he shouted into the wind a sunset background appeared behind him as he stroke a gay pose.

Sweet drops forced on the back of the other threes heads and Ora asked " Dose he always do that?" she asked scared of the answer she might get.

Kakashi just nodded weekly and Kurenai said "yes."

She smiled and said " He reminds me of Masami –sensei. It's quite funny. The name drew Gai out of his 'show' and looked at the girl in surprise and said " did y-you J-just say Masami- Sensei?" she looked at him for a second and nodded silently. Than the man smiled wider and said " you trained with my Sensei the amazing Master of all taijutsu Styles **Masami Uikami."** The others blinked for a second than Kakashi said " all right with this chit chat we need to move a few more miles before we can rest so lets go." He said jumping into the trees and out of site. They soon followed the man, Ora was still in the middle but a bit more relaxed than before.

They arrived at the gates of Konoha after there 30 minute brake. They had run full speed for more than 3 hours after that. Ora sighed and relaxed a bit as they stopped. She turned to the gats that they were heading to they were huge and two wight walls extended form it the doors were green and had the Konoha leaf symbol on them.

As they got there two nins jumped down saying " halt!"

The other one smiled at the tree Jounin and frowned a bit at her. " IDs please?" he said to them holding out a hand. The three leaves Shinobi handed over a plastic like card of there IDs. Ora let out a breath and pulled out an older looking Plastic cared about a year old or so it had her picture and name that was about it. The man nodded and said " you may enter." He signaled to the gate man and he opened the doors as they jumped out of their way.

The three Nins of Konoha began to walk into the city. She was a bit hesitant until a cattail rubbed her right shoulder in comfort. She smiled and said "Satu will you get off so I wont suffer from a hair ball anytime soon." The cat glared at her in a funny animal way. She walked into Konoha a confidence and power was now in Konoha and they didn't even know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off in Sound century a man with skin like a dead corps and eyes of a snake beside him was a silver haired nin with glasses. "sir the report says that they had been burnt severely, recovery is a possibility but it would take a long time." The silver hair nin said a tone of uncaring ness.

"hum.."

"get rid of them then." The snake like man than entered a dark room. Leaving the silver haired man alone in the dark hallway.

A sick twisted smile formed on the medic-nins face. 'lovely more testing subjects.' He thought as he walked towards the medic labs.

About 30 minutes later there was a terrible scream that ecoed across the base of Ochimarrou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is... i hope you enjoyed it.

oh and that little button on the left hand corner that says 'review' pleas do 'review' a big cookie for the first on to review... pleas and thank you.

well bye bye - :)


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Hokage

Hello every one. here chapter 4 enjoy...

**D****isclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

Chapter 4

"So were to first?" she asked Kakashi who had his orange book in front of him and a perverted giggle escaped his lips. She growled which caught some villagers by surprises at her animal like sound.

Kakashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow and sighed as he put his book away. "Lest go report to the Hokage she's not going to like this to much." He said with a sigh.

They headed to the Hokage building and they resaved strange glances, well more like **Seina** got strange glances instead of the other three.

When they reached the Hokage's office there was two Abou's guarding the doors. "What is your business?" asked the Abou with the panda a mask.

"Were here to report to the Hokage we also have someone who wish to stay in speak to the Hokage." He said to them they nodded and the second ABOU with a Cat mask he knocked and entered the room and said "Hokage –Sama you have a report and someone who wishes to speak to you." They herded a few mumbles and a few curses.

They then entered to see a woman with blond hair tied into two ponytails (pig tells) a purple like demand in the center of her forehead. She wore normal Hokage clothing with the hat off.

"What is it, and who wants to talk to me?" she asked looking at the three Jonning and **Seina**. Kakashi stepped forward and bowed and said "Hokage-sama this is **Akari Sada." **she stepped forward bowed a bit and said "Hokage-Sama I which to be instated as a Konoha ninja if it is possible?" she asked standing strait with Satu beside her patiently.

The woman intertwined her fingers and sat her head on them as serious eyes looked onto hers. They stared for a bit than the woman said "why do you want to be instated as a Konoha ninja?"

**Seina** looked down at Satu who nodded her head in agreement. "Well you see Mama, I don't want anyone to know this so could you..." she noshed for the other three there. The Hokage sighed and nodded "Kakashi will you wait outside for a bit." The sliver hared Joining nodded and the other two followed him out of the office.

In an instant the room was sealed from anyone who wished to over hear there conversation.

"Now **Seina**, tell me what it was before I had to have them levee?" she asked with an interested look in her face.

**Seina** smiled slightly and said "ok… um… the well I don't really have a reason. But that I am tired of going around trying to just get by, I want a place I can go to in the end… I want… a Home." her voice was low and sad but you could tell she was determined.

Tsunade looked at the girl closely. She didn't really trust this girl but she could give a chance. She sighed inwardly and looked at the girl.

"Is that the only reason you want to be here?" she asked her eyes narrow.

Seina looked at the Leaf Hokage Tsunade a smile on her lips.

"Yes there is Hokage –sama I want to find out if my fathers still alive. And he lived in this vary village. My mother kept there marriage a secret but even still it should show up in the records of the marriages held. So I also thought that if I could look at them." Her voice held confidants and hope in it.

Tsunade stared at the girl before her. She had long black hair pulled back pale tan skin. Her eyes were blue silver but they seamed to be cat like. Her body looked to be graceful and full of life. She looked vary familiar. Her outfit was average at beast and looked to be a little worn.

The tiger beside her was quite and was young but she could feel a small ripple of Chakra around its body but it was gone as soon as she saw it.

"Well I guess you could look in our library but you have to be a Konoha resident to look at the library and all that." Tsunade said with a smile a little worried about who her father was.

"So ill allow you to be a ginnin, now ill get all the paper work done, and you can go on missions as soon as the paper work is done . Ill have one of those you were with to give you your stuff. So welcome Akari Seina to Konohagakure no sato,

**Sada** smiled her grin wide and said "Thank you, thank you so much Hokage –sama." She said as she bowed.

The blond Sinnin stood and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bag and a map of the area. She handed them to Seina who looked up in surprise.

"That is some money for you to get an apartment and a new wardrobe the one you have now needs … help." The girl looked down at her self and laughed as well.

"Now get out of here." She said with a smile.

Seina nodded and stud up from the chair she had sat in when it all started. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She said bowing and Satu the tiger cub and followed Ora tot the door.

As they got there Tsunade yelled out "oh and Ora ill have a Jonning check on you twice a week while your hear and the chinning exams are in two months so get ready. And will you send the others in now." She said with a smile on her face. Ora nodded and left with out saying a word.

XXXXXX

**well i know this is short but i am going to go with litter chapters, so i can get them out faster. so sorry for the long wait!! had lots of things to do. so i kinda had this pushed back. so agian i am sorry. **

**thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Writer, **

**Sincere J. Moon**

**p.s. pleas review, the reviews you give good or bad are a one way to get me motivated to get this story going faster. **

**thanks! '**

**bye bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting A Home

Hay fellow writers/readers lol……..

Here you go Chapter 5 as soon as I could get it out there. And I would like to thank **DeltaRyujin** and **blackrose1097** for there lovely review/s. and reminding me that there was someone reading this. LOL So I sat down and began to write more to this. he lol

Thanks again now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! LOL**

** Chapter 5: getting a Home!!**

In Konoha the town was gonging about its normal business. The only out of place person was the teenage girl with a white tiger cub, who was having a silent conversation with the tiger cub (fox).

"_What do you mean_ '_**I should have told her about you and the sealing'!**_**?"** in the mind of the tiger cub cat.

"_Yes, Akari –San you should have. She's going to find out sooner or later."_ The fox cat said to her in a calm voice.

"_Yeah I know Satu; I just want to get to know them a little before I dump the big sealing issue."_ She said with a sigh.

"_Yes child I know, I am sorry."_ The fox told her.

"Hay look Satu there a apartment building that's looking for residents. Let take a look." She said out loud.

The two looked at several different apartments, one was to small, another looked like crap, anther cost to much and than one dent allow pets, load noise or un- Konoha residents.

Until they found the perfect apartment it was on the 3rd floor it had full-furnished Apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room and it only cost 378.00 a month which was a great deal. Also there was a great view and a really nice apartment manger.

She sat on the bed for a bit and silently looked around and looked at Satu who was sitting in front of her. She sighed and said "Satu will you look for Yoshikos brother the _'Kyuubi'_ and don't be seen ok." The fox nodded and changed into a Wight dove and flew out the window that was open.

Ora lend back on her bed and stared out at the ceiling. Soon a restless like filling came to her and she stat up she pulled her bag to her were it was on the floor by the bed and looked thought it.

She found what she was looking for and pulled out 14 different scrolls each one had a different color; 2Red, 2blue, 2yellow, 2wight, 2gold, 2purple, and 2black. She laid them on the floor and began to go over them. first she set them in order Red( fire/freedom) Blue(water/medical) Yellow(Air/illusions) Wight(light/disguises) Gold(Earth/power) Purple(summoning/nature) black(shadow/forbidden).

Most were thick and had a lot of info on telnets and other stuff on them. She looked at the red ones than went in order. The day went by faster than she thought and by the time she was dune going over the scrolls she stud up and stretched her muscles after she put all of the scrolls in her backpack.

She looked out the window and noticed it was way past midnight. She wondered where Satu was but decided it was nothing and changed into her night close which were a pare of black shorts with a tight gray sport shirt. She turned off the lights and went to sleep to the bed.

XXX

She woke at 5 A.M. her normal time. She sat up in her bed looked around she didn't see Satu anywhere so she thought she must have gotten caught up. She got out of the bed and took a shower and got dressed into something different. She had seen a female ninja clothing/gear shop, and she got a few items.

Now she wore black baggy pants, with a gray sports shirt with a long sleeve net shirt over it. She wore the black coat from before.

She pulled her hair into two pig tails with a few strands framing her face. A single bread with a small moon charm at the bottom hung from the left side of her face. A long black band was around her head with an upside down crescent moon with seven fox tails going out of it. She put her ninja gear on and left her apartment.

She walked around town looking at all of the sites that were the village. She found herself looking out on top of the Hokage monument. She sat down on top of the first head looking out at the village that she was going to become apart of. She sat there thinking about her life and the vixen sighed, inside her but she heard a soft voice sing in her head, smothering any anger or depression that was forming.

She sighed and said silently _"Thank you __Yoshiko – (mother)"_ the voice just hummed a soft note and disappeared. The sun was rising slowly giving the city a bright glow that surrounded it making it glow with unspeakable beauty.

She noticed a slight motion behind her and smelt small differences in the gust of wend that blew by her. Without turning to see who was behind her she said "Kakashi -San do you need something?" the Jonning just raised an eyebrow but stud behind her and said "I just came to see how you've been doing?

She laughed and said "Well it's going good besides the fact that I've only been hear for what a day?" gazing back at the Jounin with silver hair.

This cased Kakashi to chuckle at her and he sat down beside her he looked out at the cities beauty. They sat there for a few silent moments before Ora spoke "You know your home is varying beautiful." Her eyes where a bright purple with her silver specs glowing like the stars at night.

Kakashi looked at her for a second than rested a hand on her shoulder "you know it can be your home to. You just have to give it a try." He said as he looked into her eyes with a sincere look in his eyes. She looked at the sun rinsing and a smile appeared on her face and whispered "I have a home?" a lone tear went down her face.

XXXX

The Hokage stood looking out at the rising sun gracing Konoha with a lovely glow. She looked out at the Monument made to honor all the Hokage's that ever gave there service to its people. Her face had recently added to the four that once stood in the vary office she was in.

She looked back and recalled when she first caught a look at the teenage girl. She thought she had seen someone she knew and cherished. But it inanest, she knew beater she had died a while back. She couldn't even go to the funeral.

With a sigh she turned back to her desk were piles of paper sat and were she normally rest her head was two file, one form Kakashi and the other the papers to make Akari Seina a Konoha ninja. She smiled and knew that the girl would make a wonderful edition to her village but the girl was hiding something, and that tiger she has. She hoped it wasn't bad, but if it was the girl will have to deal with her if she douses something to her village.

She sighed and returned her never ending pile of paper work. "Why did I agree to be Hokage again?" she asked herself. With that she laid her head on the desks and went back to sleep.

XXXX

Satu is my name it means fairytale my mothers name Aoko 'Blue Child' she was a strange vixen. Mother's coat was a bluish color so that how she got her name. My mother was easily 700 yeas older than me but I was also not a kit anymore. My age well all tell you it's about 679 years' old human yeas of course, but who's asking.

Anyway I am going to tell you what happened while I was away from my charge that the lady of our people Yoshiko the seven tailed vixen of peace.

I changed into a wight dove and flew out the window I was spouse to find Uzumaki Naruto the host of the Kyuubi the nine –Tailed demon Fox lord of the fox.

I bet your wondering how I can change into a dove or even a tiger cub. Its simple the fox or Kitsune clan is known for its differences in male and female members.

The males are always red, blue or black and had more power to earth and fire and sometimes electricity. But the few who make it up to 9 tails can control all the elements and than some. Also there personality traits are rough and hard, and most have a bloodthirsty rage when they hit the 8th tail. That's why Lady Yoshiko won't allow an 8th tail to grow or even a 9th so she stays at the 7th at peace tails.

Anyway now here is the difference the females also can control some elements like water, metal, wind, and also spirit. Colors are normally light blue, green, silver, orange, and mixed also there's the rare white coat. There nature is mostly loving and gentle, there the protectors of the young but also there more intoned with nature, its funny how theirs not really any earth vixens.

Well I bet that didn't answer that question at all sorry, when I began to ramble it never stops. Anyway it's because I am one of the few white vixen so I have the power over the spirit and the moon like lady Yoshiko . As her brother has the power over the sun. Kyuubi that is.

Well let me tell you what happened I was flying around when I went past this dog smelling place. So I landed on the fence were a bunch of dogs were sleeping in one big dog pile. I laughed at the thought. Than a dog more like a huge white dog sleeping a little off from the others. He stretched and walked over were I was perched and looked up at me.

I was about to fly away when the dog spoke. "Hay… wait who are you? You smell like a, (he sniffed the air)… like a fox!" she said in alarm but he didn't call out to the others who barley even moved to his light barks. Which seamed imposable with his size you would think his bark would be load enough to cause an earthquake?

I was surprised he knew what I was even in my form. "And how would you know I was a fox?" she asked giving an itch under her wings.

"Your smell and shape most doves don't smell like fox and you don't smell like the fox boy. Also your shape seams to have too much chakra for such a small creature." You could tell that he was trying to hide his amazement

She chirped and jumped down changing into her natural form. She gracefully walked around the huge dog waving her black tipped tail around his nose. He ground but kept a eye on her.

"So do you have a name stud?"

"Yes, it's Akamaru and yours?"

"It's a pleaser Akamaru, I am Satu." She said with a small purr.

"Satu that's a nice name, now what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am looking for this fox boy, as you call him?" she said sitting beside the dog who had sat on his hinds.

"I don't know really, but I believe my companion said he went on a training trip with the white haired perv. Sorry but that's all I know." He said laying down loking at the fox.

"Thank you." She said with a yon.

"You tired?" Akamaru asked.

She nodded her head, yoning. "You can stay here with me if you like its late its way past midnight. And the family won't notice you if you stay close to me. So just change into a female wolf or something."

I smiled and changed in a white young wolf and curled up next to the big white dog I had just met Akamaru. I smiled this dog smelt nicer than the others dogs in the pin so I snuggled closer to his oversized body and went fast asleep.

And I began to dream of the white dog she was sleeping by. With that I smiled the foxy grin and could wait for morning.

XXXX

Off in another elemental country Rice country really, in the newly developed village of sound. Were Orochimaru and the traitor tame Uchiha Sasuke. In the throne room were the Snake Sinnin stood across from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke –Kun its time." With that the Uchiha disappeared with a blaze of fire.

"Kabuto!"

The silvered haired medic –Nin came out form the shadows, and bowed on one nee to the snake Sinnin. "Yes lord Orochimaru?"

"Make sure that that brat doesn't disobey my orders." The Snake Sinnin ordered his trusted 'server'.

"Of course lord Orochimaru." And he disappeared after he crossed his left arm over his chest and the other pushing up his classes.

That left the renounced known Snake Sinnin Orochimaru to stand in a empty room. Were he began to smile a smile that would scare anyone who see it. He walked over to a small gold chess board game and moved a snake up one spot. '_lets see what your next move will be Tsunade' _with that thought he smirked and proofed out of the room.

XXX

While with the survivor of the Uchiha massacre Sasuke. He was in his average room preparing himself for the mission he would have to go on.

'_Man this is annoying, I have to go under disguise to Konoha, why couldn't that snake get some one else to go back there, I don't want to deal with those weak morons._'

With that thought he thought about the blonde dobe and the pink girl that were once his old teammates. He wondered how it would have been if the Dobe had been able to beat him that night in the valley of the end. '_The places were I left every thing behind, all my…friends, and feeling for them.'_

With that last thought he shook his head and returned to his cold thoughts of power and revenge. He continued to finish his packing for the mission.

**XX XX**

**Next chapter:** _We find out a little about Naruto's training, and a little about the others in the Konoha village and also Seina Atari will meet the Naruto Gang and maybe a little of fun.. :)_

**Well this is Sincere J.Moon the writer of this story and I would like the thank you for reading this story. And I would even more like it if you would review just even the words 'it was good' is fine by me. LOL**

**Anywho thanks for reading!!**

**Writer,**

**Sincere J. Moon**

_**p.s. pleas review thanks yous!! (Also If you have any question or misunderstanding pleases tell me so I can fix it so there wont be any miss haps for future readers. Thanks ;) )**_


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Others & a Dream

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING NARUTO JUST MY PLOT AND OC'S :)

**HAY EVERY ONE!! well here chapter 6, well recently i have been in this writing fringe. maybe it cues i got a few good reviews. :) he... well this is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it. **

**well enjoy the show. :) **

**Chapter 6: Meeting the others and a dream**

Seina Akari stood in one of the many training grounds. Training ground 7 to be exact. She was waiting for Kakashi to show up. Satu had yet to show up, but she wasn't that worried as Satu know how to take care of her self, and if she really needed her she could just call her.

After two hours and 32 minute of waiting she decided to work out. She skipped out on training for a few days. So she took off her black over coat and began to do some worm ups.

After worming up she began to practice on a tree punching and kinking like crazy in a practiced grace.

She stopped after a final kick on the tree. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes extending her séance and mind to the surrounding area.

She began to feel the small rustle of the forest animals, the leaves moving to the wind. The footsteps of people in the village folk, she could almost feel them. She extended her power and now she could see the village around her to the vary village. Everything was in a small rainbow like covering, she could tell a ninja to a civilian by there steps on the earth, It was so faint and genital and not hard on her ears. She remembered the first time she had used this form of training.

**XXXX**

_**FLASH …**_

Seina Akari stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest. She was way younger about 8 wearing a plain blue and white shirt with white shorts. Her eyes were closed her had together to gather chakra she looked to be constricting vary hard.

Sweat and grim formed on her face as she stood there. She was trying to use her other séances to find Satu, who was hiding somewhere around her. slowly as she stood there her séances began to hear and feel the things in the forest and it was load the leaves moving was like someone had put a waterfall next to her ear. She screamed and fell down unconscious her ears bleeding from the presser.

_**END…**_

**XX XX  
**

She stood like that practicing when she felt, heard and smelt Kakashi. He was right behind her just looking at her he didn't have his book in his hands also his head protector was raised showing his left eyes and a Sharingan stared at her. He seamed to be blank it was really unnerving.

He was about to touch her shoulder but she stopped him by saying his name. "Kakashi -san wait a minute." her voice sounded foreign to her sensitive ears.

She took a deep breath and cut all her séances off and returned them back to normal. She always heated the first minute or so after she did this because she could barely hear anything. She slowly opened her eyes letting her eyes to get used to the light. After a few minutes she turned about and looked at Kakashi.

**XX XX**

Kakashi stood in the trees watching the young girl… no Kunoichi. What she was doing really just blown his mind!?

When he first saw her do this he thought she was just meditating but he felt a small surge of chakra scatter across and cover everything, but it was to faint to really tell if it was her or just natural.

So he raised his head protector and looked around with his Sharingan. It was amazing everything was shining glowing but as he kept looking it got brighter. He completely forgot he had the Sharingan eye or who he was.

He looked at the source Akari Seina was glowing a silver color but that's not what made his mind go blank was the ghost like figure that stood over her, a white haired women with white fox ears and seven tails behind her. She wore a white kimono that with lavender flowers allover it.

He walked over to her he was about to touch the ghost women when his thoughts and mind came back to him by Siena's voice. He blinked twice and moved his hand and stepped back a bit.

He could still see the ghost women but she had smiled and said something 'forget what you saw young ninja you don't have the right to know or think about what you saw.' with that she placed a single finger on his head and he forgot.

**XXXX**

Hay it's me again, Satu. I am gonging to tell you what happened while I was with Akamaru. Which I mite add is so cute. Sorry... giggle. Anyway this Is what happened.

I was sleeping soundlessly with Akamaru until a males voice woke my worm pillow up. Akamaru raised his head to look at the male human he barked and the man walked over to them.

"Akamaru what is ….it?" the male voice sounded surprised but I didn't care I was so worm and I didn't want to move. But Akamaru nudged me, so I snuggled closer to him to get say I don't what to get up. He nudged me again and this time he followed up with liking my face. I growled at him.

"Come on, Satu -Chan, wake up my companion what to look at you." he said to me.

I growled but I opened my eyes and looked right at Akamaru's face. I looked over to his human companion who had brown short messy hair and two red marks going down his cheeks he wore form fitting black jacket and pants. he smelt of earth and dogs. She liked him, she stood and stretched she was about the size of Akamaru but slimmer and of course in her wolf form.

Her new friend also stood and stretched. 'This is Kiba my companion since i was little. Kiba this is Satu I meet her last night.' Akamaru told his friend.

Kiba seamed to be surprised as he looked her over. Than he said something "well hello there Satu, man Akamaru you know how to pick them." he scratched Akamaru's head with a wide grin.

Well I just rolled my eyes at them. I wasn't about to have kits with Akamaru I am a fox after all but maybe just maybe someday. I growled and told Akamaru 'I have to go dear, it was nice meting you but my charge needs to know I am ok.'

I walked to the fence it was easily 10 feet high but I looked over at them with a yeah right. With that I jumped over the fence and landed. I looked back at them and said 'Akamaru I will see you again but you might not recognize me just be well until I revile myself again, oh and see you around Kiba Inuzuka." and i ran into the forest.

**XXXX**

"Hay, Kiba!" Ino called at him. He was walking through the Village with Akamaru beside him. They both were in there own thoughts they didn't hear the platinum blonde Kunoichi.

"HAY KIBA!" this time it was right in his vary sensitive ears. He screamed and jumped away and was going for his weapon pouch but stopped until he saw who it was.

Ino stood in front of him with an amused smile growing on her pretty face. Behind her were Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru both were doing what they do best eating and staring at the clouds.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" Kiba yelled at Ino.

Ino just smiled "were all going to meet a new ninja at your old training ground. So be there at 3:00."

"Why would we meet a new ninja?" he asked.

"Because apparently this Ninja is gonging to be teamed up with us sooner or later." Chouji told him. With that the three ninja left to inform the other rookie nine.

Kiba just looked at them as they left. 'well buddy, what do you think?'

his white dog barked at him and they continued to walk.

**XXXX**

Back with Seina,

she was following Kakashi to a training area 8. He had said he wanted me to meet some of the few ninja that she would be working with in the future.

I was a little nerves as I didn't really hang out with a lot of people my age, but if these people know were Naruto Uzumaki could be, than its not completely a wast of time. We stopped at training area 8.

"Were all getting together as tonight because Tsunade -Sama wants you to meet all your potential teammates." he told her.

They walked into the Training grounds 8 a group of kids her age stood in the clearing. (the original rookie 9 with Gai's team were there talking well except the emo boy and Naruto) she saw a boy with dark hair and a chuunin jacket laying on the ground looking at the Clouds a 'bigger boy' with wild red brown hair. A girl with blond hair was arguing with a girl with pink hair. A green spandex kid was yelling about 'the Fires of youth' to a girl with buns in her hair and a teen boy with Wight eyes and a scowl on his lips. She than saw a boy with all of his body covered and a bug on his finger a girl who was reading a book was sitting by a tree her Wight eyes. Than a boy with a huge Wight dog beside him were resting with his head on the dog. When she entered the grounds all of them looked at her.

She smiled a walked over to them. The boy with the dog looked at her and yelled out "Hay who are you?" sitting up to look at the new comer.

They walked up to them and she said "hello, I am Akari Seina." She said bowing lightly.

The others went to meet the new girl. The pink hair girl was the first one to speak "Hello I am Haruno Sakura." she said extending her hand to be shaken. she grabbed her hand and gave a strong shake which surprised the girl as she was using some of her strength and that was saying something as she has some power behind her.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-Chan." Seina said smiling.

"Well since those ignoring boys won't introduce themselves I will." Said the blond haired girl.well actually shes just didn't give them time to introduce them selves.

"I am Yamanaka Ino; beside me is Inuzuka Kiba, that's Hyuuga Hinata, that's Aburame Shino, than TenTen, Hyuuga Neji than Rock Lee and the two lazy ones over there who won't get up are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." She finished with a smile.

Seina chuckled and said "it's nice to meet you all." She said with a slight bow.

"So when did you come here?" asked TenTen.

'I got here yesterday morning." She said laughing with her hand behind her head.

Some were surprised at what she said. "What? you just got here yesterday and is already a ninja here?" yelled Kiba.

She nodded in a positive motion. "You must have been Important to the Hokage -Sama if you were instated as a ninja already." Said Sakura.

Seina laughed and said "yeah Kakashi -san Kurenai -san and Gai -san found me when I was camping out in the forest." She said with a smile.

"Oh?! So what have you been doing in the forest?" asked Ino who had a

"I was training on my own with my companion Satu."

Both Akamaru and Kiba both looked up at her "did you just say Satu?"

She nodded at him curious by what he meant.

She smiled and pulled a whistle from her necklace and blow a few soft notes that cased those who have really good hearing look up in surprise of the softness of the whistle sound. Kiba asked out "what was that?"

As soon as thought words left his mouth a wight Tiger a little bigger than before came out of the forest on the side of the training ground. Seina Akari smiled at the tiger and said "this everyone is Satu." She said small a chuckle at the awed looks when Satu grew into 4foot Tiger with wight hair and black stripes than a wight like fire was blazing around her feet than huge bird like wings were folded on her back in a casual way.

"Satu... Do you have to go though that transformations every time you wanted to impress people ?" she asked the Purring Cat who was getting petted by a few nins of the group mostly the females.

The cat roared at giving her friend a small glare. She than went to the tiger and laid her hand on her head petting it slowly.

With that they began to talk about many different things, Kurenai puffed in with a smile.

"Hello Kurenai- sama how have you been?" She said greeting the Genjutsu mistress. She was also greeted by a round of hello and hello Kurenai –Sansei from the others. Kurenai smiled at them and greeted them as well she turned to Seina and handed out a card that had her picture and ID card on it. She took it and read:

Name: Akari Seina /Ora

ID #: 0748777

Age: 16

Village: Konoha

B-day: October 12

Hair: black

Eyes: violate

Bloodlines; unknown

Extra; Tiger cub: Satu

Ranking – ginning/unknown

Taijutsu; unknown

Genjutsu: unknown

Ninjutsu: unknown

She smiled and thanked Kurenai who just smiled at her. Just as she put the ID card away a gust of wind and a in a blinding speed a green blur attacked her. She just moved around him and blocking most of the attacks her speed matching his. She was getting tired of the fight so she did a flip over his head. As she flipped she bit her thump and pulled a tick silver scroll out of her coat and opened it than smudged the blood on the scroll. When she landed a poof of wight smoke.

A rope shot out as she said "Heaven Style: Moons rope." than throw the silver rope at Gai who was still turned around ageist her. Gai moved away but then followed him and so he was tied up by a glowing silver chain that was attached to the scroll that was now in her hands. "Hay Gai why'd you attack me. I mean would have killed you if I didn't know it was you?" she said making the Silver rope puffed back into the scroll. She extended one hand to help him up. He took it and was lifted up.

He than started Crying and shouted "OH SEINA-CHAN YOUR ABILITY TO CARE FOR YOUR OPPONENTS IS AMAZING. OH LEE YOU COULD LEARN FROM SUCH A FINE YONG KUNOICHI LIKE HER!!"

"OH SINSAI I WILL!" lee stroke a gay pose and began to cry as well.

"OH LEE!!"

And that went on for a bit as the other ignored the act and talked to Ora.

"That was so cool Ora?" Ino said

"Yeah what was that rope?" asked TenTen a hart shaped into her eyes

"Well thanks Ino, and the rope was a gift from a former sansei who made it for my fighting style and I call it 'moon's rope". She said looking at TenTen.

"Well that was entrusting Seina -Chan" Kurenai said to her as she walked over.

"Yes that was quite the show." said Kakashi as he appeared in front of her his orange book in front of him.

She narrowed her eyes and said "and why do you have that perverted book, the same book who's Anther is just a big of a perverted man as he is ugly and that's saying something." She finished witch cased a few to began to laughing.

Kakashi got a little mad and said "what do you know of it girl, its not like you ever meet the famous Author of this beautiful book 'come come paradise'" he said in out spirited commanding voice.

She just narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip and said " yeah right that perverted hermit thought it was be nice to spy on me and you know what I did to him?" the man shook his head a bit shocked at the news.

' well I'll tell you, first I tied him up than I put him under a Genjutsu so that he thinks he's having fun with a bunch of beautiful young girls but when he wakes from the fun he sees a bunch of ugly old woman and a few men sleeping around him. I think I scared him for life on that one. He never did learn who it was that did that, but he did leave as soon as he came to again" she said with a darkened fire in her eyes that made her eyes glow an scary color.

Soon they knew that she was not someone to cross when you're dealing with Perverts. "Well that's good." Kakashi said putting his book up in a worded fashion as if she was going to ripe the book he loved up and destroy it.

Kakashi smiled and handed a Konoha head band to her. She took off her old one and laced the black cloth through it changing the blue cloth to black Seina than tied it around her head. She smiled and said "thanks Kakashi –sama for every thing." She said smiling.

They just smiled at the young girl smiles on there lips. "OK well since its dinner time any one what to go eat?" Asked Kurenai –sansei. They all nodded and Chouji asked "so were to, cause I fell like BBQ!" he said munching down on some chips. She just smiled and said "what ever you want I don't mind. Anything's better than stuff I handed down in the forest." She said following them to a restaurant.

They spent the day talking about each other and hanging out soon it was time to say goodbyes. Things went on like that for a few weeks that was until, something happened or rather someone came.

**XXXX**

While two weeks from Konoha two male ninja sat eating a fish dinner. One had long white hair and red cloths. With the other had an orange and black jump suit.

"Hay Jiraiya when are we gonging to get back to Konoha?" he said looking up form his fish.

"Hum… well squirt about a week or so. Why?" he told his orange apprentice.

"I just wonder about how everyone's changed, and if they treat me the same after they find out what I can and have done." he said with a sigh. He than began to remember what happened to him just a mouths ago.

_**FLASH…..**_

Naruto stud crouched down he was wearing nothing but black. He and Jiraiya were on a mission. Mission: hunt down Keiji Kiniaki a missing ninja from Mist.

They were in an old were house the lights were off except a few. Were the target stood was a few others. With a signal he shot out and attacked them killing them with weapons only and knocked out Keiji.

Than the one that really hurt him was when he completely lost control of the fox's chakra and nearly killed his mentor and friend.

_**EnD…**_

"Naruto! Lessen up everything you have dune was to keep you alive and kicking, kid if you didn't learn you will never survive those that are after you." the white haired mentor told him.

He sighed and stood up " I am going to bed, night Ero - Sinnin." and he into the tint to sleep.

A few minute after he heard soft snoring coming from the tint he let out a breath. '_Naruto, if you knew what was ahead of you then I would be scared to. But don't worry I Jiraiya your godfather will try to protect the best I can. '_

**XXXX**

_**Naruto's dream…**_

He stud in the in front of the Kyuubi's cage, his red eyes staring out at him. He stared at the eyes of the lord of foxes. Than he got sucked up into them and the floor disappeared and he began to fall throe darkness. Memories from when he was a kid passing trough his view.

Than he landed in a lake shore, it was bright and birds sinning flower pollen tickling his nose.

_'Were, am I?'_ he asked.

A little girl laughed and stood over him. She had dark hair and silver eyes like cat eyes. She wore a simple pink and silver Kimono and had a basket in her hands.

_'Who did you find sweetie?_' a voice called.

The girl disappeared then he found himself sitting on a blanket with a basket. A woman sat talking to the young girl from before. She had long silver hair and a simple white and purple kimono hung to her body. But the most unusual thing was she had white fox ears and 7 fox tails. His mind was in a fog he could see but couldn't comprehend it.

The fox women turned from her conversation and looked right into him. The women seamed to be trying to say something but he only got a few words_. 'Naruto … find… host... snakes …. return… kill... be…. you.. must chose…. trust…. host… save... every...one_'

He got lost in her eyes. Then they changed into yellow snake eyes and he saw Orochimaru in Sasukes body, and all of his friends were dead. With that he screamed….

_**End dream…**_

**XX X XX**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Enter Naruto Uzumaki !!**

hay Sincere J. Moon here got a few words for you all...

**WELL THANK YOU MY LOVELY READERS!!**

Readers,

well thank you all for reading this, now i need your input so i can make this story to your and my standers. ideas of all kinds are welcomed. also don't be forget to review!! THANKS!!

_writer,_

_Sincere J,Moon_

_p__.s: PLEAS REVIEW!! thanks if you do and thanks for reading if you don't. but reviews are what feeds my writing side to get the story out so more reviews more chapters. he he he. thanks ;)  
_

bye bye!! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Hyuuga Trouble and Naruto Uzu

**The Vixen of Peace**

**Chapter 7: **

**Hyuuga Trouble and Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

Seina was sitting under a tree on one of the many training grounds. Satu was off doing who knows what, but she had a small idea what she was up to. She smirked as she relaxed after training for nearly 2 hours strait.

She looked back at her life remembering a friend she had left to train under a sansei who was perfect to train her wild spirited friend. She nearly laughed as she remembered the first time she meet her friend.

**Flash: **

A little girl with short black hair with a dark blue shirt and white shorts about 8 yeas old was sitting on the edge of a river bank. The little girl looked around for anyone around. She smiled and took off her cloths and jumped into the lake.

A white vixen sat lounging by the trees resting as she watched her charge as she bathed.

While the little girl cleaned her hair in the river a little boy about the same age came running screaming while three wild pigs chased after him.

The little girl jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy. The boy only had on tan shorts that looked to have been shredded.

The look on the boys face was funny as he ran from the pigs. He stopped when he saw her standing there with only a black two piece.

Just than the three pigs ran into him and he was rocketed into the air and landed right on top of her.

She fell to the sand and rock filled river side. The dark haired girl looked down to see the boy face first on her chest. She screamed pushed the dazed boy away and ran a few feet from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU-YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at him covering her chest with one arm and pointing at him with the other.

The boy looked at her shocked for a bit then the snorts and pacing of the three pigs made him look behind him.

The boy screamed and ran past her and behind a tree. She looked at the pigs as they tried to swim across the river. They looked so ridicules splashing with a jumping like swimming action.

As the pigs tried to swim, they snorted and turned around and went back to the other shore. They snorted and squealed as they passed in front of the water.

She ignored the pigs and looked back at the boy who was shaking behind a tree. Satu just looked at them like she was board and than went back to sleep.

She sighed and looked at the boy like he was crazy. "What are you doing behind a tree there just pigs?"

The boy glared at her as he yelled "THEY ARE NOT PIGS THE-Y THEY ARE DEAMONS!"

She shook her head 'boys, there just as ignorant as men.' a voice in her head laughed at her young thoughts.

"Ha, ha, demons you say, there nothing but pigs, you probably did something to make them angry."

The boy looked appalled at what she had said "I did not anything to them. I just… I just… um... well fine I was hungry and I had tried to capture one." The boy looked down and blushed slightly.

She looked him over; the boy was fairly tanned with long messy shoulder length black hair with red streaks through it. He also had black eyes with gold rings around his irises, but the funniest thing was he had hoof prints on his shorts and back.

She couldn't help but start to laugh at the boy. The boy stopped his blushing as he looked at her than back at himself. He too realized he looked ridicules and he too began to laugh.

**End Flash: **

She burst out laughing at the memory than looked around and noticed she was late she stood up and headed to find her shy Hyuga friend because she had asked if she would help train her a few days back, while they were having lunch.

* * *

She walked to the Hyuuga compound and saw two guards standing in front of it. When she approached the two Hyuuga guards stopped her.

"Halt!" "What is your business here?" there voiced were cold and defensive.

She smiled "oh, I'm here to see Hinata -Sama, if that is possible." she said as she bowed vary slightly. She really hated to be formal and act with respect when they didn't deserve it.

The first guard narrowed his eyes as he asked "Why do you wish to see Hinata -Sama?"

She really wanted to roll her eyes at them but answered "she asked me to pick her up, as we have an event to go."

"Well I'm sorry to say, she is not allowed to leave the compound." the second guard told her. She growled mentally as the man didn't sound sorry what so ever.

She held a deep breath and thought of a way to get to her new friend but physically she smiled sadly "oh, well ok than we'll you tell her I wish to see her."

The man nodded and she could tell that he was not going to tell her friend that she had asked for her, but all she did was walk off a smile forming on her face.

As she rounded the corner she used a shadow clone to continue to walk as she pulled her clock hood up, as her clock had a seal on it that consoled everything about her she was now basically invisible to anyone's eyes, or more pacifically anyone's bloodlines.

She smirked as she climbed the Hyuugas compound walls she stayed silent as she hid herself in the shadows.

As she hid in the shadows she closed her eyes and allowed her chakra to expand to locate her pale eyed friend. It took only a few seconds to find her. She smiled her friend was in a dojo like room with two others a man and a younger girl about 12 or so.

She opened her eyes and slowly and swiftly moved through the compound to her friend's destination.

She was looking into the room her friend was in and saw her friend fighting the little girl who looked to be her younger sister with there father watching with a stern look on his face.

She raised her brow at her friends fighting; she knew Hinata could keep her own in a fight but why was she on the loosing end of the fight she was witnessing.

She was so preoccupied form watching she didn't notice someone approach from behind her. When she did it was a little too late, a kunai was held to her neck and a body was closely behind her. She could tell it was a male and taller than her.

She swallowed _' well I'm screwed all I wanted to do was see what was so dang important to keep her from meeting me_'

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" a deep voice came from her ear. It really sent shivers down her spine, it sounded like her friend from childhood.

She was spun around and a hand went around her throat, blocking her air as she was lifted up.

Neji s face came into her view, he was in calm anger. She garbed the hand holding her neck. She ran the vixen's chakra trough her hand and he was burnt from the demon chakra.

He quickly let her go and she landed on the ground in a heap she gasped for a second. Her hood fell and her face was visible.

"You, what are you doing here Akari!" his voice was in a calm anger.

She would have answered but a older voice cut her off.

"Neji… who is this?" asked the head of the Hyuuga clan, his daughters behind him looking at the two of them.

Hinata's eyes widened and ran forward but her father caught her jacket. She looked at him her eyes were narrowed slightly as if she was thinking 'who dare stop me form helping my friend.'

Hinata's father looked at her his eyes cold. "Hinata do you know this girl?" he said looking back at Seina.

"Yes-f-father –she's – my- fr-friend." Her voice was low but you could clearly hear her slight concern for her friend.

"A friend you say, than why is she sneaking around?" he asked his oldest

Child, which made her look at her friend than to bit her bottom lip slightly unsure herself.

That when she thought it was best to answered for herself "well um… Hyuuga -Sama I was, just looking for Hinata but when I asked your guards they said she couldn't be bothered, but me being me I didn't listen so I thought I go see what was so important to keep her from the training she asked from me." she said standing up and dusting herself off.

The four Hyuugas looked at her a wile than her friend's father turned to his daughter. "Hinata had you asked 'her' to train you with out informing me?" his voice was firm and disappointment in it.

Hinata bit her lip and filed with her fingers "yes father, I had asked Seina - Chan to help me train a little and I did not have time to tell her I couldn't today. I'm sorry father."

Seina sighed mentally at her friends shy antics, the girl need more confidences that's for sure, it will be her down fall if she brings that into a real battle.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the Hyuga head spoke to her.

"What is your name girl?"

She looked at him for a second he looked like he was judging her worth. She really wanted to punch him, no one judges her, but she calmed her self and answered the Hyuuga head.

"My name is Akari Seina, Hyuuga - Sama." she said bowing. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I don't recognize the name, are you new in Konoha?" he said as his eyes activated. She growled she did not like the thing this man was doing.

'Looking at me with eyes like his, he could see right through me to my skin or deeper with out even a glance. I wonder how many people he's looked at like that… Pervert.' she thought

"Sir I'm sorry I intruded..." she was cut off by the head of Hyuuga.

"You agreed to train my daughter, for what would you get in return?" he narrowed his eyes.

She rose her brow 'did he think I was only training her to get something from her, how absurd.'

"Sir, I hadn't asked Hinata for anything in return, I mean were friends and were I come from friends help friends." she said looking into the mans eyes.

The man smiled than "Well If your going to train my daughter than follow, me." he said turning back into the dojo.

They followed him into the dojo and he stood in the center of the room. She sighed she knew what he was doing. She stepped forward and he smirked and said "Neji you fight her, well see if you're fit to train my daughter." she said the last to her.

* * *

On the other side of the great village of Konoha two men made there way to the gates. One of the two men had long white hair and a strange set of clothing. He had two red lines coming from his eyes down to his chin.

The other was shorter but wore a black and orange jumpsuit. He had sun kissed hair that spiked all over the place a head band with a leaf symbol engraved into the mettle plate shone in the sun.

_'Oh it's good to be back'_ was the thoughts of the blonde haired teen.

_'Oh, I'm finally back, a place with HOT BABES!'_ was the others thoughts. well in his there in the end, a woman with a green toga and pants, she had a huge bust and a twin pig tails of blonde hair, as well as a purple diamond was on her forehead and she was fuming as she punched him trough a wall.

* * *

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Well I know this is kind of late, ok really late…**_

_**Sorry, sorry, and sorry… --. **_

_**I know its short but I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I can… **_

_**Writer, **_

_**Sincere J. Moon **_

_**P.S: Pleas press that little button on the bottom and review on this pleas and thank you... :) **_


End file.
